


Queen of the Full Moon

by louisethatcher5



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drama, Romance, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: Oriona is one of the 16 realms partnered with Ninjago. King Razule has unfinished business with Wu so he sets his daughter on him. She goes undercover but when she is exposed, she kidnaps one of the ninja, making them the King's slave. In an attempt to stop the king and save their teammate, the ninja travel to Oriona.(Co-written with my best friend Jake and with help from my friend Lawrence)
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker





	1. Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend Jake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+Jake).



Within the trees, beyond the villages, further than the mountains was the hideout; the place where the monsters would go. It was far away from any tribes that roamed the forest for they never went beyond the Hills of Truth, a dark and dismal place.

The hideout had a small exterior but was rather large on the inside. It was hidden from most who dared to travel to that part of the land. It was rather damp at most times in the Winter but during the hot weather in the summer, it would act like a giant umbrella. Any creature nearby would mistake it for a great place to rest, especially during the night time hours, but suffered their fate the hard way.

For the creatures inside the hideout were hungry. They never left so food was most likely a problem for them.

Deep inside stood a throne; a throne for a king. And that was who was sat there. A king. But he wasn't alone...

"I have a job for you." He spoke, his booming voice bouncing off the walls like a ball.

"What is it?"

The other creature sat in front of him, their legs crossed like a patient young child.

"I have some... unfinished business that I would like you to take care of." He told them.

"What sort of unfinished business?" It asked.

"That is nothing for you to know." He shouted.

"Yes sir."

"All I want you to do is invade their home and... take... them... down." He finished.

The creature nodded and stood up silently. It turned to the left and started wondering towards the exit.

"Leave no being alive!" He called out.

The sound of wolves howling in the distance made the creature run faster and faster until they had left the hideout and was deep into the forest...

Far, far away was another land, another realm; Ninjago. Nearly every couple of months a new villain would attack but the team who protected Ninjago hadn't had anyone to save for there was no reason for them to. Nobody had come to destroy their home in a while. It had been about 3 months and there was still no sign of villain activity. The elemental masters were bored so they spent their days training, playing video games, shopping and doing even more training.

With the victory over the defeat of the oni, the team believed they were ready for anything but they had no idea what was heading their way.

Inside of the barricaded Monastery, down the long corridor and sat in the gaming room, lay 6 healthy ninja. They had done non-stop training all day, now was the time to relax. They pushed their selves to become the best ninjas they could be and it was really paying off.

"Watch it!" The fire ninja shouted.

"Why don't you?" The earth ninja yelled back, trying to focus on the screen.

The team sat on the sofa, holding their controllers. They were playing their favourite video game, Fist 2 Face 2.

"Haha! Look what I can do!" The lightning ninja exclaimed happily.

"Woah! How did you do that Jay?" The earth ninja wondered.

"It's easy Cole, just press and hold A." He replied.

Cole did exactly what his best friend had advised him to do. He gasped from amazement before flashing Jay a smile to say thanks.

"You guys were right, this game is awesome!" The water ninja giggled.

"No, sis, you're doing it all wrong." The fire ninja told her.

"I am?" She frowned.

"Yes! Here let me teach you." He paused his screen and placed the controller down in front of him. He turned to his sister, who was sat on his right, and paused her screen too.

"A is jump, B is sprint, X is crouch and Y is attack." He told her.

"Aw, thanks Kai." She smiled at him.

"No prob, Nya." Kai returned the smile.

The ice ninja frowned and turned to the person sat beside him, Jay.

"Has this updated or something? I can't seem to open my inventory." He stated.

"No, Zane, you're thinking of Minecraft." Jay laughed.

"Oh. My bad." Zane returned to the game.

"You're a Nindroid, you're supposed to remember the difference." Cole said.

"But I am not built to play games on the television, Cole, I was built to protect--" Zane began.

"Those who cannot protect themselves. We know." Cole rolled his eyes.

The team were enjoying their free time, well all except for one; the only ninja who hadn't spoken in a while. Lloyd, the green ninja, still found this game particularly confusing and had stated that to his teammates many times yet they still insisted that he play it.

Lloyd sighed and turned off his controller.

"I still don't get it guys." He sighed.

"You'll get it soon, Lloyd. "Kai reassured the blonde.

"I think I'll just stick to training from now on." He replied.

"Aw come on, Lloyd, don't be such a party pooper." Zane joked.

Cole turned to Jay and whispered in his ear. "I thought you told Zane to stop saying that."

"Nope." Jay giggled.

Lloyd got up off of the comfy sofa and headed over the console. He placed his controller down next to it on the floor and stretched his legs.

"I'm gonna go and check on Master Wu." He told them.

"Okay." Nya replied.

"Suit yourself." Cole stated.

"Have fun with that, greenie." Kai teased.

"You're missin' out." Jay told him.

Lloyd opened the door to the game room and peered down the corridor, nobody there. He wandered down the hall and stopped by his uncle's door. He peeked in and spotted Wu meditating. Lloyd narrowed his eyes and headed inside. He sat down opposite him in an attempt to join the old man.

Wu frowned and opened his eyes.

"Lloyd? I thought you were with the others." He acted surprised.

"I don't really get their video games. It's kinda confusing." The green ninja replied.

Wu smiled. "Ah, I remember them playing that the day you first attacked Jamanakai Village. Those were the days."

"I wouldn't really call it an attack. It was more of a greeting." Lloyd joked.

Wu nodded. "I guess you could say that."

It was silent for a few minutes. Lloyd opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a loud crash.

"What was that?" Wu sounded alarmed.

"Probably just the guys. They argue a lot when they play video games. Sometimes controls are thrown." Lloyd suggested.

Wu raised an eyebrow.

"You don't wanna know." His nephew assured him.

"It came from outside." Wu stood up.

"What was that?" Kai asked, putting his controller down in front of him.

"You think it could be Lloyd training outside?" Nya wondered.

"I don't know but it definitely sounded like it came from outside." Zane stated.

"Should we be worried?" Jay asked.

"I'm not sure." Nya replied.

Within seconds, Lloyd had burst through the door, out of breath.

"The Monastery is under attack!" He shouted.

"Well it's about time!" Cole exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Wrong time?" Cole smiled innocently.

The team pulled down their hoods and sprinted out of the room, leaving the controllers in front of where they had been sitting.

The elemental masters finally reached the door to the courtyard and swung it open, revealing the intruder.

The team froze at the sight of the trespasser before them. A mixture of surprised, confused, shocked and worried expressions were upon their faces.


	2. Attacked by a wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team fight a wolf but Cole ends up getting hurt. Wu tells the team the truth about why the wolf was attacking.

"A wolf?!" Kai exclaimed.

"I can't believe we're being attacked by a wolf." Jay rolled his eyes, lowering his nunchucks.

"Either way, we still have to fight it away." Lloyd told them. "NINJA GO!"

The team used their Spinjitzu to scare it off a little, however it didn't work.

"Feisty, huh? Take this!" Cole exclaimed, swinging his scythe towards it. The wolf quickly jumped out the way, it's mouth opened slightly. It growled, making Jay jump. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Why would a wolf attack the Monastery?" Nya asked.

"The real question is what is a wolf doing all the way out here?" Zane told her.

Kai made eye contact with the wolf for a second. Kai's eyes grew suddenly wide.

"Care to share?" Jay asked, nunchucks at the ready.

"It's eyes... they're red." Kai pointed at the wolf.

"Watch out!!" Lloyd exclaimed.

The furry creature jumped straight at Cole but he was too late to dodge it. The wolf slashed his cheek with it's sharp claws, making Cole scream in pain.

"Cole!" Nya shouted.

Jay turned his head to see his best friend led on the floor in pain.

"Take that doggy!" Jay zapped it with his lightning.

The wolf jumped off of Cole and whimpered in pain.

"Yes!" Kai exclaimed.

"You didn't like that did you?" Jay laughed, zapping it again.

Cole got up slowly and felt his cheek. "I'm bleeding!"

"You hurt my friend, now I will hurt you!" Zane said angrily and slammed his hands on the hard floor, his ice travelling towards the creature and trapping it in a tight ice container.

"You okay Cole?" Lloyd asked.

Cole nodded.

Jay stepped towards the wolf.

"Jay what are you doing?" Kai sounded annoyed.

"It can't move." Jay stated.

"That's kinda the point." Cole replied.

"It could die!" Jay exclaimed.

"So?" Nya frowned.

"So? So?! SO?!?!" Jay shouted.

"It deserves it." Kai told him.

"It's an innocent animal. Let it go!" Jay argued.

The team looked over at Lloyd, who sighed. They should've seen it coming. Jay always had a soft spot for animals.

Lloyd nodded at Kai. Kai rolled his eyes and used his fire power to melt the ice, setting the wolf free. It took one look at the blue ninja and scarpered out of Monastery and down the mountain, out of sight.

"Great! Now it's gone!" Kai exclaimed.

Lloyd turned around to see Wu stood in the doorway, watching them. He looked rather unsettled.

"I feared this would happen." He stated.

The team's eyes landed on the old man.

"What are you talking about, Master?" Cole asked.

Wu peered over at Cole, who's cheek was covered in blood from the scar.

"Get that cleaned up Cole." He told him. "Nya will help you with that."

Cole and Nya exchanged looks before heading inside. Wu turned his body to head inside before Lloyd spoke up.

"But Sensei." Lloyd began.

Wu turned around.

"Why were you talking about when you said you feared this would happen?" Lloyd questioned.

"I shall talk to you once Cole has been taken care of. It's something I need to tell all of you." Wu replied before following after Cole and Nya.

The rest of the team exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders.

Cole winced in pain as the warm water came into contact with his face.

"Stay still." Nya told him as she dabbed the wound with a damp cloth.

"It stings." He stated, his eyes shut tight as she cleaned it.

"I need to clean it other wise it could become infected. You don't know where that wolf's claws have been." She told him.

Cole nodded slightly. He prepared for more stinging as she became a little more rough as she last bits of blood were wiped away.

"All done." She gave him a reassuring smile whilst placing the cloth back in the bowl of warm water she had gotten from the kitchen tap.

Cole sighed. "I haven't fell this hurt since I fell of the bounty during the fight with the oni."

Nya nodded in agreement.

"Although, there wasn't as much blood." He joked.

"I see Jay's gotten you to lighten up." She suggested.

Cole smiled. "How could you tell?"

"You're a lot less serious than you used to be." She told him.

"Well, if I ever need my mood to be lifted, I'd always turn to Jay. He's my best friend." Cole replied.

"Best friends, huh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I just decided that."

"I can tell."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the kitchen door. The two looked over to see the exact person they were just talking about..

"When you two are done... um... talking... Wu needs to talk to us." Jay told them.

"Okay, thanks Jay." Cole said.

"Hey, you're cheek looks a lot better!" Jay stated happily.

"Nya worked her magic." Cole looked at Nya and smiled.

"It's what I do." She smiled back.

Jay left the room as Cole sighed.

"What's on your mind?" Nya asked him.

"Sometimes I wonder how he's like that." He said.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"Well, after everything that's happened, with the villains and stuff, I question how he stays so happy." Cole added.

Nya nodded. "It's rather strange but it does help the team in the long run."

"Very true."

"Come on, let's go find the others." Nya stated before standing up.

"Thanks Nya." Cole smiled again.

"No problem." She replied.

The two ninjas headed down the corridor and entered Wu's bedroom. They were sat in a line opposite their master. Nya and Cole sat inbetween Kai and Zane.

"So do you know who that was out there?" Kai wondered.

"I wouldn't be able to tell unless they changed to normal." He replied.

"What do you mean by normal?" Lloyd questioned.

"That wasn't just any wolf. That was a werewolf." Wu stated.

The team exchanged looks of confusion and shock.

"Werewolf?" Jay frowned.

"How do you know it was a werewolf?" Nya asked.

"The red eyes." He froze. "I remember them very well."

Kai leaned forward. "What happened?"

Wu took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had a lot of stories of his past and sometimes he would have trouble remembering them. But he always remembered one thing about that story... the red eyes.

"A few years before you became ninja, I travelled to another realm using the realm crystal. I was adventurous. And even though my father always told me to never go to that realm, I couldn't help myself. So I went alone but I ventured too deep into the land and discovered a cave. The Frewilde Cave." Wu explained.

"The Frewilde Cave?" Lloyd frowned, sounding confused.

"That's were that wolf came from. King Razule must have sent it." He added.

"King Razule?"Kai repeated, also sounding rather confused.

"None of this makes sense, master." Zane spoke up.

"But there's a reason behind it." Wu started. "The King and I became good friends whilst I was there. He treated me like a son yet I betrayed him."

"That's not a shock." Jay whispered to Lloyd, who ignored him.

"A tribe from the nearby village of Warrington travelled far into the woods and discovered the cave. They found out about the werewolves but when they attacked, I left the King and his people behind. He lost a lot of people that day..." He sighed.

"Why didn't you help them?" Kai asked.

"I knew my father would be mad at me for getting involved especially when he had told me not to use the realm crystal to travel to different realms. But he never found out." Wu continued.

"So what was the wolf doing here?" Cole said.

"King Razule wants his revenge." Wu stated.

"How did he know where to find you?" Zane wondered.

"He knew where I lived. I told him the stories of my family and our home." He responded.

The team fell quiet. This story didn't make any sense to them. Wu always kept these exciting and interesting stories from them and never told them unless they were relevant to the missions. Although, this hadn't turn into a mission just yet.

Back in Oriona, in the Frewilde Cave, the king sat on his throne. He had short black hair, green eyes and wore a golden crown on his head. Beside him, sat a girl. She also had black hair but it was longer than the King's. It was flowing past her shoulders, down to her waist. The werewolves never managed to cut their hair. Her green eyes sparkled in the little light that passed through the cave.

All was silent. Many other people sat on the floor in front of the King's throne.

"I sent Akrish to Ninjago to find the man that betrayed us years ago." His booming voice echoed through the entire room. "He should take care of him, setting us free. We can go to Ninjago and take over, giving us a new home."

The crowd of people cheered, whistled and clapped.

"SILENCE." He shouted.

Everyone shut their mouths instantly, not noise once again.

Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps approaching the main room of the cave caught Razule's attention. A wolf sprinted in and sat in front of the king looking rather defeated.

After catching it's breath, the wolf's eyes turned bright green. A blue light flickered around it's body, and soon enough the wolf was changing shape. The furry skin was now human flesh, it's hair a little longer than the king's.

"Akrish." Razule spoke. "Did you do it?"

Akrish looked up guiltily.

"You didn't do it?!" He shouted.

"I tried but he had backup." The young child spoke up.

"What backup?" Razule frowned, his curiosity taking over.

"I don't know. They're like fruit coloured pajama people." Akrish replied.

"Creatures?" He questioned.

"No. They're humans too. They were dressed in some kind of uniform. At least that's what it looked like." Akrish stated. "They can fight. And they have these powers that shoots out of their hands."

"Powers?" Razule murmured.

"I'm sorry my king. I have disappointed you." Akrish sighed, staring at the floor in front of him.

"Yes, you have." Razule boomed. He glanced to the side of him, and looked at the girl. "Reine, I want you to go to Hartford and collect a special tea that can send you to Ninjago."

"But don't you already have some?" She asked sweetly.

"I used it all for Akrish. I did not expect him to come back with an uncompleted task." He looked Akrish up and down before peering back at the girl.

She stood up, her long hair blowing in the wind.

"I want you to visit a sorcerer at 16 Beadle Street. Tell him I sent you and he'll know why." The king told her.

"Yes master." She nodded her head and headed out of the cave, into the darkness of the woods.


	3. Hartford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team wants to go to Oriona to put things right but Nya stops them. Reine heads to Hartford to get some tea leaves.

It was a warm morning in Ninjago. The ninja had just finished their breakfast and were now busy training in the courtyard of the Monastery. But instead of working on their skills, they decided to sit down in a circle and talk about what had happened the previous day.

"Sensei's story does make sense but why is he only telling us now?" Nya was the first to speak.

Jay laughed a little. "That's like Sensei's thing. He doesn't tell us these things unless a villain comes to attack us, demanding for revenge."

"Jay's right. He needs to start telling us these stories before it actually happens so we know what is going on." Lloyd explained.

"Then we'll do that next time." Kai suggested.

"I don't want there to be a next time. I've had enough of this revenge thing." Cole sighed.

"Me too, friend." Zane agreed, putting his hand on Cole's left shoulder.

"Well once we get the realm crystal, we can head over to Oriona and destroy the king and his pack of freaks." Kai stated, standing up.

"Woah, woah, woah." Lloyd stopped him.

Kai froze and turned to face the green ninja.

"That's what got us into this mess in the first place. The tribe from Warrington attacked the king and his people, meaning Wu had to flee. Attacking is only going to make things worse, Kai." Lloyd explained.

"Ugh." Kai rolled his eyes and sat back down. "Why have you always got to ruin the fun, Lloyd?"

Lloyd ignored Kai's last statement.

"I think Kai's idea was great." Cole stated.

Everyone frowned at Cole in confusement, except for Kai who was smiling.

"See?" He frowned too. "Wait--"

"It's the only idea that we have. If these wolves are going to keep attacking us then we may as well settle it." Zane suggested. Jay nodded in agreement.

"Well we would have won the first time but we didn't thanks to Jay." Cole glared.

"It looked hurt! You can't just freeze it to death!" Jay exclaimed in defence. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Either way, going to Oriona is a bad idea." Lloyd stated, standing up.

Lloyd wandered inside the Monastery, closing the door behind him. Kai leaned in towards the rest of the team.

"I think we should still go." Kai whispered.

"And disobey our leader? I think not." Zane stated.

"Come on, forget about Lloyd, we can do this by ourselves. Nothing is going to be solved by sitting here waiting for the next attack." Kai argued. "So who's with me?" Kai put his hand in the middle of the circle, hoping that the rest of the team would do the same.

"I'm in." Jay smiled, placing his hand on top of Kai's

"Seriously?" Nya frowned at her boyfriend.

"What? We're ninja. We protect our home." Jay said.

Cole thought for a second before putting his hand in the middle too. Zane did the same.

"Really guys?" Nya raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, sis." Kai smiled sweetly.

"No one is going anywhere." A familiar male voice spoke from behind Kai, startling him.

The ninja turned their heads to see Lloyd and Sensei stood there.

"What do you think you were up to?" Wu asked, his arms crossed.

"Nothing..." Kai said guiltily.

"We were just trying to help, master." Cole stated.

"None of you are going to Oriona. It's too dangerous." Wu told them.

The team groaned.

"Oh come on, Sensei, we need to stop King Razule somehow." Jay complained.

"I see that the only responsible people here are Nya and Lloyd." Wu sighed. "I am very disappointed in you boys."

Wu and Lloyd headed back inside, leaving the others sitting like gnomes.

The boys looked over at Nya.

"I honestly thought you guys had brains. The way that Sensei described it, Oriona sounds like a dangerous place. We shouldn't risk our lives on another realm right now. Ninjago might need us." Nya stated before looking at her boyfriend. "I thought you'd understand that."

Nya got up and began walking off in the same direction as Lloyd and Wu.

"What?! I do care about Ninjago! It's just that--" Jay exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She called out as she stepped inside the Monastery.

Jay groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"She's just being groggy." Kai stated, rolling his eyes at his sister's behaviour.

Reine shortly arrived in Hartford and wandered down the streets. Residents were everywhere, queueing up to get into shops, hanging out, messing around in the empty roads etc. Reine thought of it as hell. Her and her family always had it hard and weren't allowed to make too much noise other wise they would attract nearby villages; they didn't want a repeat of last time.

She finally came across Beedle Street and wandered up to the right house, just like Razule had told her to do. She knocked on the door softly before getting distracted by a bunch of teens on the other end of the street. She was so focused on them that she didn't even realise the door of the rather shady-looking house open. A cold hand touched her wrist and aggressively pulled her inside. 

Turning around, Reine spotted an old lady who looked as if she was in her early 80s or 90s. She had long grey hair tied up in a tight bun and wore a dirty brown dress with quite a few holes in.

"Do you have any idea of who you are talking to, missy? I am sick of people around her teasing me by knocking on my door when they know they aren't supposed to. Do you think this is funny?" The old woman snapped.

"Woah, woah, woah. I'm not here to cause trouble. I was sent here." Reine raised her hands in surrender.

"I don't serve random people."

"He isn't random." Reine folded her arms.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who sent you?"

"King Razule." 

"K-King Razule?" She looked a little frightened which gave Reine the impression that she wasn't wanted there or maybe they had some past.

"He told me to come here and tell us that he sent me. Apparently you'd know why I'm here." She continued.

The woman nodded. "I do know what you want. By why do you want it?"

"I have to take care of some unfinished business over in Ninjago." Reine replied.

"Ah. I see." She smirked and wandered into another room. "Follow."

Reine frowned. She had a weird feeling about this place. Though, it might have just been the fact that she had never been surrounded by so many humans before. She decided to follow behind her.

The old woman opened up a glass cabinet in the corner of the empty room.

"Where do you sleep?" Reine asked, peering around the room.

"I don't." She stated in return.

Reine frowned. "You don't sleep? We don't even have beds and we sleep."

"But you're werewolves. You can shape shift into wolves anytime you like." She responded, handing Reine a bag with a weird leaf picture on the front.

"You know about us? But how?" Reine sounded confused.

"It's a long story and you don't have time to hear it." She stated.

"I guess I should be heading off then. Do you know of any quite and private places around here?" Reine wondered.

"The forest just outside of the village. Nobody goes out there." She replied.

"Ah, okay. Thanks, I guess." Reine headed towards the door but the woman rushed past her. She unlocked all 7 locks that we on the door and opened it quickly, shoving Reine out.

"Thanks again I--" Reine tried to say before the door was slammed in her face. "Okay..."

The next day, early in the morning, Jay was sat in the living room alone. He was just thinking about how everyone was blaming him for letting the wolf go. But how was he supposed to know how dangerous it could be? 

He sighed before being startled by a voice at the door.

"Hey Jay." They said softly.

Jay breathed a sigh of relief. "Jeez, Nya, you startled me! I thought you were a werewolf or something."

"I don't think I am." She smiled as she came in and sat down opposite him on the floor.

Jay smiled back but it was awkward being in the same room as her. In the previous day, Nya had been very upset with him and he wasn't sure where they stood. He wanted to avoid her the best that he could but looks like that was pretty much impossible.

"How you doing after yesterday?" She wondered.

"Tired." He replied. "I just want to go back in time and undo everything."

"Well... I guess we could find the time blades." She joked.

"You know what I mean." Jay told her.

She sighed and looked her yin in the eye. "I'm sorry about what I said, I was--"

"Woah!" Jay exclaimed, scaring Nya. "You're saying sorry? What did you do?"

"I over reacted. You were trying to save Ninjago and I-- I got upset with you... And I know that you understand the safety of Ninjago and us. I was being stupid." She explained.

"No, I was being stupid." Jay argued.

"Okay, we were both being stupid." She giggled. Jay did too.

Suddenly, a knock at the door distracted them from each other. They turned to see Cole stood there smiling.

"Aww, so cute. I love these moments between you. They're so sweet." Cole winked at Jay.

"You have 5 seconds to run." Nya stated angrily.

Jay burst into laughter. Cole genuinely looked scared but that didn't seem to bother the master of water. 

"That's not why I'm here." Cole said speedily. "There's a visitor and Wu wants us to meet them like right now." 

"Now?" She frowned.

"A visitor at this time?" Jay raised an eyebrow.

"I'm being serious, come on!" Cole exclaimed before running off down the corridor.

Nya and Jay headed into the main room, spotting a young girl stood beside Wu.

"Who's this?" Kai asked.

"This is Reine, she's lost her parents." Wu told them.

"Oh no!" Cole's eyebrows creased with worry.

"Poor thing." Lloyd said.

Wu continued, "I've offered to let her stay in Nya's old room until we find them or they find her." 

"My old room? But--" Nya tried to argue.

"You'd rather her be left out in the cold all alone for anyone to take her?" Jay spoke up.

Reine raised her head to look at Jay, a bright smile on her face.

"Well... no..." Nya sighed.

Jay shrugged his shoulders. 

"Thank you all. I am very grateful." Reine smiled.

"No problem." They all replied in unison, returning the smile.

"I'm sure Jay will show you around." Wu suggested.

"Of course." Jay smiled.

Reine headed over to him and glared at Nya on the way. As soon as the two were out of the room, the others went back to what they were doing. Cole slowly approached Nya.

"You look unhappy." Cole pointed out.

"She's up to something. I can feel it." She replied with a snarl.

"She's a young girl that's lost her parents. You really think she's up to something?" The earth ninja raised an eyebrow.

Nya nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"Whatever you say." Cole rolled his eyes jokingly.

But was she up to something?


	4. What if I trusted you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay tells Reine that she can use some of Nya's old things and Nya doesn't seem too happy about it. Things between Jay and Reine get more intense and Nya feels as if she should do something about it.

In the morning, Jay went to check on Reine as soon as he woke up. It was about 9 am so he was sure that she would be awake.

He knocked on the door quietly and opened it slightly to see Reine stood in front of the mirror. She was looking at one of Nya's dresses that she had put on.

"Sorry to interrupt." Jay spoke up.

Reine turned her head to see Jay. She instantly smiled.

"I really like this. It feels nice and its the right size too." She stated.

"Great. I wouldn't want you to be stuck in those dirty old clothes, am I right?" He smiled.

She nodded.

"So how was your night?" He wondered, trying to make conversation.

"Okay, I guess. I just miss my parents." She replied.

"Well, the others are going into the city to put up some posters. Lloyd has put me on watch duty." He told her.

"Watch duty?" She frowned.

"I'm sorry. That was the first thing that came into my head. Wow that just makes you sound like you're a dog." He giggled awkwardly.

"I can assure that I am not a dog." She smiled.

"Glad to hear." He laughed. She laughed along.

There was a small knock at the door, Nya's head peered around.

"Oh, hey nice dress. It looks like something I have." She stated, looking at Reine.

"It is yours." Reine replied.

"What?" She looked a little angry.

"I told her that you probably wouldn't mind if she borrowed one. I wouldn't want her to stay in some dirty clothes, you know?" Jay explained himself.

Nya put on a fake smile and nodded. "Of course you can borrow one. You can borrow as many as you like."

"Thank you, Nya! You're so nice." Reine smiled.

Nya shook it off. "Um, Zane is making pancakes if you two wanted any."

"Sure!" Reine giggled and wandered out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Nya turned to Jay and frowned. "You told her that she could borrow my dresses without my permission?"

"Yeah but in my defence, she was sad, I just wanted her to feel welcome. It's not like you wear them anymore anyway. Plus, you go into my room without my permission so I guess we're even now." He smiled before walking off in the same direction as Reine.

"But I was saving that dress... it was the dress I wore on our first date..." She mumbled to herself.

Nya wandered up to Cole and frowned. "Why do I feel like Reine is up to something?"

"Oh come on, it's only been a day. You can't assume things like that though. She has genuinely lost her parents." Cole replied.

"Something just seems off about her." She glared over at Reine, who was talking to Jay at the dinner table.

"You don't need to be mean about it." Cole told her.

"You can't tell me that you don't sense it." Nya said.

"I don't." He replied.

She rolled her eyes.

Jay glanced over at the two and frowned. Reine saw him looking and tilted her head to the side.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just that they've been talking a lot recently. I don't know, it's just weird." Jay responded, "They don't usually talk this much."

"You thinking about Jay's abs?" Cole smirked.

"No but apparently you are." She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to tell me?"

"Jay?" He looked shocked. "Pfft no. He's not my type."

"Aw, come on, why not?" She asked teasingly.

"Because I am a loyal best friend and won't go behind anyone's back to make out with my friend's boyfriend." Cole told her with a look of 'remember what you did?' on his face.

"Oh seriously? That was so uncalled for!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not you, Nya. And like I said, he ain't my type." He added.

"Suit yourself. He's mine anyway." She told him.

Cole rolled his eyes jokingly.

"You're thinking about his abs now, aren't you?" He smirked.

Nya smiled and gently slapped him on the arm. "Shut up!"

Jay bit his lip worriedly.

"Did something happen?" Reine wondered.

"Nothing for you to worry about. It was a long time ago anyway. I'm sure their feelings have changed." He told her and looked away. Reine took one last glance at them and then turned back to the lightning ninja.

"Don't let them get to you." She told him. Jay nodded.

Lloyd, Kai and Zane wandered in with many pieces of paper in their hands.

"You two can stay here if you want." Lloyd told Cole and Nya. "We can handle this."

"Really?" Cole smiled.

"That would be cool." Nya replied.

"Just let us know if there is anything we can do." Cole told them.

Lloyd nodded and the three guys headed off outside. 

Reine was in the living room alone, reading through a book that Zane had gladly leant to her. Jay wandered in, distracting her. She smiled and closed the book, placing it down on the coffee table.

"Hi Jay." She greeted him.

Jay smiled at her. "Hey. What ya reading?"

"Oh just a book that Zane let me borrow. It's kinda boring though." She stated.

Nya stopped halfway down the corridor as she heard both Reine and Jay's voices. She wandered over to the doorway of the living room and secretly spied on them.

"Wanna hang out?" She asked happily.

"Sure." He replied. "There's some cake in the cupboard in the kitchen if you wanted to snack on it."

"I like cake." She smiled.

"It's a rather large slice. Maybe you would need two spoons...?" He smiled innocently.

"You wanna eat it with me?" She asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jay exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down.

Cole snuck up behind Nya and startled her, making her gasp.

"Cole! Seriously? I'm busy, okay?" She whisper-shouted.

"What? Spying on your boyfriend and his new love?" He joked.

"Not helping." She glared.

"Sorry." Cole said, joining the spying.

After the two finished the cake, Jay put the empty plate in the kitchen sink and joined Reine in the living room. She stood in the middle of the room, giggling at Jay.

"What? What is it?" He frowned, looking around.

"You've got some cake on your cheek." She laughed.

"What?! Where?" He frantically tried to wipe it off but was rubbing the wrong spot.

"No, on the other cheek." She told him.

"Did I get it?" He asked, still trying to wipe it off in the wrong area.

"Here, let me." She laughed. She used her finger to wipe off the chocolate icing that was on his right cheek. They accidentally caught each other looking into one another's eyes. Reine still had her hand on Jay's cheek. Jay's heart began beating fast, worried about what was going to happen. He coughed and looked away, grabbing the plate and heading towards the kitchen.

Nya glared at them. "I can't believe they were going to kiss. I trusted Jay!!"

"He pulled away." Cole stated.

"I don't care." Nya rolled her eyes. "But I have an idea to get payback."

Nya grabbed Cole's hand, making him flinch a little. She sprinted into the room, making sure that the two saw them.

"That was the best game of Fist to Face 2 that I have ever played!" Nya smiled. Cole was confused at first but quickly caught on.

"Yeah, it was so fun!" He exclaimed.

"You two played Fist to Face 2 without me?" Jay frowned.

"It's actually surprisingly easy. Cole taught me how to play." She told him.

"But whenever I asked if you wanted to play, you said no." Jay stated sadly.

Nya shrugged her shoulders.

"Round two?" Cole asked.

"Why don't you teach Reine how to play it?" Nya suggested.

"Um yeah, sure." He smiled.

"Is it really that fun?" Reine asked shyly.

Nya nodded.

"O-okay. I'll give it a go." Reine said.

As soon as they had left Nya looked over at Jay and glared a little.

"What?" He frowned. "Have I got cake on my cheek?"

"No, Reine already cleared that up, didn't she?" Nya pointed out.

Jay gasped. "Cole never taught you how to play Fist 2 Face 2! You just wanted to make me jealous!"

Nya began to clap. "Did it work?"

"No! It just made me very upset." Jay stated angrily before heading towards the game room. Panicked, Nya grabbed his wrist and turned him so he was facing her.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just don't want to lose you to some little girl." She apologised.

"I'm just trying to be nice, Nya. She's lost her parents." Jay told her.

"I know and now I'm being selfish. Please forgive me." She pleaded, a look of sorry on her face.

Jay nodded and smiled before pulling her into a small hug. 

In the evening, Reine was sat in the kitchen at the dining table, her head in her hands, crying. Jay wandered in after playing Fist to Face 2 with the guys and spotted her. He rushed over and sat down.

"Hey, Reine, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I just wish I was with my parents." She sobbed.

"It's okay. They'll come soon. I'm sure of it." He told her kindly.

Reine dried her eyes. "But what if I never see them again?"

"You will, I promise." He told her. "You aren't the only one who has lost their parents."

"I'm not?" She frowned.

Jay shook his head. "A few years ago I found out that I'm adopted. My father died and I have no clue who my mother is but I know that she's long gone now."

"I-I'm so sorry. Here's me complaining about getting lost but you don't even have your parents." She stated.

"It's okay. Kai and Nya lost their parents when they were younger. They had to raise their parents' shop by themselves. All they had was each other. But their parents are home now." Jay explained.

"What happened to them?" She wondered.

"It's a long story." He smiled. "Cole's mother died when he was younger. Zane never had a mother but his father died a few years ago. It was a sad time for us all."

"Wow. I didn't know..." She sighed.

"But at least you know that you're parents are still alive and I'm sure they're looking for you right now." Jay assured her.

She nodded. "Thank you, Jay."

"No problem." He smiled.


	5. The truth is out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya discovers the truth about Reine and tells the rest of the team about it. Cole feels awful about what happened and comforts Jay.

Reine's slowly opened her eyes and peered around the room. She frowned at first but remembered that she wasn't back home. She laid in bed for a while, taking in her surroundings. She loved being here. It wasn't like the cave but it was much better. The beds were actually soft. She yawned, stretched and eventually managed to drag herself out of bed heaven.

It was 9:30 am, meaning the ninja were awake and were training outside. This meant that Reine was the only one inside. She took this time to check up on herself. Her werewolf self. 

Wandering into the nearest bathroom, she switched on the light, closed the door and walked up to the mirror. She closed her eyes, when she reopened them she was a werewolf, just as she imagined. She turned the tap on and cupped some water in her hands, splashing her face with it. She hadn't cleaned as a werewolf properly. It was rather refreshing. 

Suddenly, the door opened. She spun around, spotting Nya, who gasped.

"Nya, it's not what it looks like--" She began, panicking.

"You're--" Nya covered her mouth in shock. "A werewolf?!"

Reine quickly turned back and hoped that Nya would keep her mouth shut.

"I've gotta tell the others!" Nya exclaimed.

Reine grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Nya was in complete shock and ripped herself from Reine's grasp.

"Please, Nya, don't! My father asked me to come here and take care of Wu. I must do as he asks." Reine explained.

"Razule's your dad?!" Nya shouted.

"Shush!" Reine told her. "Please, you can't tell them."

"Give me one good reason why not." Nya folded her arms.

"Jay trusts me."

"You used him!" 

"He opened up to me, told me things that no one else knows! He can't know that it was all a set up. He'll be hurt. Do you really want that?" Reine asked.

Nya paused a thought for a moment. "If he finds out that I know, he'll be upset with me." 

"He's sick of people using him, Nya! I was the only person there! He can't know about me!" Reine exclaimed.

Nya shook her head. "I'm not keeping this from them." 

Nya stormed out of the room and stomped down the corridor towards the training area. 

"Nya, wait!" Reine chased after her.

Nya slammed open the doors to outside of the Monastery, catching the ninja's attention. They all seemed really confused.

"Reine's fake." Nya stated angrily.

"What?" Lloyd frowned.

"She's just another one of those werewolves trying to attack Wu." Nya told them and pointed at Reine. "She's been stringing us along this whole time."

"Reine? Is this true?" Lloyd wondered.

Reine shook her head. "Of course not! She's lying to you!" 

"I'm not lying!" Nya shouted.

"You know how jealous she can get of me! Don't you remember how upset she was with Jay about me staying in her old room?" Reine argued.

Nya was speechless. Jay frowned, confused about who to believe. 

"Nya wouldn't lie to me..." Jay said.

"But would I really lie to you?" Reine asked, trying desperately to sabotage Nya.

"Jay, trust me, she's lying! I just saw her transform into a werewolf! Please! She's dangerous!" Nya shouted, begging for someone to believe her.

"I'M NOT A WEREWOLF!" 

All of a sudden, the anger in Reine's body builded up, taking control. Reine's hair became longer and darker, fur growing on her arms and claws growing from her hands.

"She's changing!" Kai exclaimed.

The team stepped back into fighting stance, preparing to fight an out of control werewolf. Reine stood there, her breathing heavy, her claws ready to attack. 

"Reine, please don't do this. I know that there's good in you. I can feel it." Jay stepped forward slightly, his arm out to show that he wasn't trying to trick her.

"Jay, what are you doing?!" Cole shouted.

"Are you crazy?" Zane asked, worried for his friend.

"You don't have to do this." Jay stated calmly.

"Move out of the way." She growled. "Let me get to her."

"I won't let you hurt anyone." Jay replied.

The team were running out of hope at this point. Jay was taking a risk, a big risk, standing up to her like that. The ninja were incredibly worried about him. 

Suddenly, a whistle sort of noise was heard from the doorway behind Reine. She screamed and covered her ears. Wu was holding the Sacred Flute that was used to stop the serpentine. The team were surprised by her reaction.

"Reine, I suggest you go home now before things are taken into our own hands." Wu told her.

"I came here for a reason." She snarled.

"Make sure Razule knows we're prepared for whatever is thrown at us." He added.

"I will be back for my revenge. Just you wait!" Reine shouted before running out the gate. 

Jay dropped his weapon on the ground and groaned. "I can't believe I fell for it."

"It wasn't just you, Jay, it was all of us." Lloyd told him.

"But now she knows all of my weaknesses." Jay replied.

Cole put a hand on his best friend's shoulder for support. "But next time, we'll defeat her." 

Cole opened the door of the shared bedroom and spotted Jay on his bed. He looked pretty sad. Cole pretended not to see him, to give him some time to let everything settle in.

Jay never really told people how he felt, especially about what he told Reine. He had trusted her with so much only to find out that she had been fake that whole time. It confused him as to why she didn't just attack straight away when she had the chance to. She wanted to play with his feelings, break the team down. It was all part of her plan. 

He thought of himself as an idiot for trusting her. He really thought he was doing the right thing telling her his secrets. He wanted to make her feel welcome. Everything he had done wasn't even worth it. He went behind Nya's back for Reine only to be stabbed in the back anyway. Jay was trying to be nice and it backfired just like it usually does. 

Cole wandered past Jay's bed and towards his own. He stopped dead in his tracks and punched himself in the face.

Cole knew that Jay had gone through a lot recently. People were beginning to ignore him and throw hate towards him. Cole, being the most amazing best friend ever, just ignored it all. He knew Jay was hurting but instead cared more about himself. He was sick of it.

He walked up to Jay's bed and sat beside him in silence for a moment.

"You okay?" He asked.

Jay shrugged his shoulders.

"I know you're going through a tough time at the minute, I just want you to know that I'm here for you, okay?" Cole told him. 

Jay glanced at him, confused as to why Cole would ever think about helping him.

"I'm your best friend, your brother. You can speak to me about anything. I'm always here for you." Cole gave him a warm smile, which Jay returned.

"I'm just so stupid for believing her. Why do I have to be so vulnerable?" He put his face in his hands. 

"We all fell for it so that makes us all stupid. Plus, I don't think you're vulnerable. In my opinion, you did do the right thing." Cole stated. "You set that wolf free instead of hurting it."

"Which was the wrong thing to do." Jay sighed.

"Think about a different situation. If that was a wild wolf, that was the right thing to do. And what if Reine really had lost her parents? You welcomed her and made her feel comfortable, like she wasn't alone. Not everyone can do that." Cole explained.

Jay thought for a second. "I suppose so."

"You're so caring, Jay. And you're taken for granted. But that won't be happening anymore. I'm going to make sure that you get the love that you deserve. 'Cause I got your back." Cole told him.

"Thanks Cole." Jay smiled.

Cole wrapped his arms around his best friend and pulled him into a friendly hug. Jay rested his head on Cole's shoulder.

Perhaps things were looking up for Jay after all.


	6. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going very well for Nya and Jay and he's taking it really hard. Cole goes to check up on him but only to find that he's not there and a note has been left.

The next day, the Monastery was rather quiet. There were no unusual noises and nobody was being very talkative. It wasn't normal.

Jay woke up around 9 am; nobody bothered to wake him up. The team needed a rest after the previous day's activities. They all had expected that Reine went back to her home realm.

Jay wandered down the corridor towards the main room of the Monastery, where everyone else was. He was fully dressed, his hair brushed, and his favourite hoodie on. His hood was up, his hands tucked in his pockets. It was like no life was left in him. Except for the fact that he was tired and couldn't be bothered to go back to sleep. 

He entered the room, everyone glancing over at him. 

"Morning, Jay." Cole greeted him. Jay looked at his best friend and gave him a small smile. 

"You slept in." Kai stated.

"We weren't supposed to do." Nya added to her brother's statement.

"Sorry. I just needed sleep." Jay replied. "If you really didn't want me to sleep in, you should've woken me up."

"I'm not going to get in trouble for your own actions." Nya responded. 

"Relax, sis." Kai told her.

Nya rolled her eyes and continued to watch the TV. Jay sighed and headed over to where Zane and Cole were sat. He sat down at the kitchen table with them and groaned.

"Everything okay?" Zane asked nicely.

Jay shrugged his shoulders. "After yesterday, everything just seems off with Nya." 

"How?" Cole frowned.

"I dunno. Maybe I'm just being ridiculous." Jay replied.

"No," Zane spoke up. "I've noticed too. She's not acting right."

"So you're suggesting she's been possessed?" Cole wondered.

Zane shook his head, "I'm saying that she isn't acting like herself. Not like someone's taking control of her."

"Well, if she really had a problem with you, Jay, she'd speak to you, right?" Cole asked.

"She really wouldn't." Jay said. "Stuff like this has happened before. Yet she says absolutely nothing to me, leaving me in the dirt."

"Maybe you should speak to her then." Zane suggested.

"I don't feel like it. I'll just wait it out." Jay sighed.

Jay was sat in the bedroom reading a comic, trying to take his mind off of everything. His favourite song was playing through his headphones that were connected to his phone. He needed to drown everything out. He didn't notice someone walk in.

Before Jay could say anything, his headphones were taken out and his phone was thrown across the room.

"Nya?! What the heck?!" Jay exclaimed, placing his comic down on the bed.

"Why are you in here instead of training?!" Nya shouted. "We have to take responsibility for our actions so why can't you?!"

"I am! Plus, Sensei said I could take the day off." Jay told her.

"We've all been through the same stuff. Why can't the rest of us have a day off too?!" Nya exclaimed.

"It's not up to me! If you really want a day off, ask Sensei." Jay replied.

"Ugh, this is all your fault! We have to work extra hours because of you! I knew something was off about her but you let her in anyway! You trusted her! You made everyone trust her!" Nya yelled before leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind her. 

Jay's heart was racing. Nya had never acted like that towards him. It was like she was a completely different person. But he knew that she was right. It was his fault. 

Getting off the bed, he sighed and headed over to his phone. He picked it up. The screen was completely smashed and wasn't even turning on. 

"Great. You messed up again, Jay. You always mess up." He told himself, punching the wall.

The following morning, Cole decided to check up on Jay after he had been in bed for the past 13 hours. It was unusual for Jay to stay in bed for that long. He would normally be one of the first people awake, except for when he was super tired, which wasn't very often because he was rather energetic. Cole knocked on the door quietly before entering. He opened the door but to his surprise, Jay wasn't in bed. There was nobody there. 

He wandered over to it to take a closer look, only to find a letter addressed to the team. Cole frowned as he opened it up.

"I've taken Jay. If you want him back, bring Wu to Oriona. - Reine." Cole read aloud before gasping. "They've taken Jay?! I've gotta tell the others!" 

Cole sprinted down the corridor, the letter in his hand. He tried to catch his breath as he reached the main room. Everyone turned their attention to Cole. 

"Cole? Is everything okay?" Lloyd wondered, worried about his teammate.

Cole shook his head. "She's taken Jay."

"What?!" Kai exclaimed, taking the letter from Cole's hand. The team read over the letter, shocked by what it said. 

"What do we do?" Zane wondered.

"We take Wu to Oriona." Kai suggested.

"No. We can't. We have no idea what they could do to him. It's too risky. We need to go alone and rescue Jay." Lloyd ordered.


	7. Oriona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrive in Oriona They decide to split up to look for Jay, but try to keep out of sight of the werewolves too. Cole and Nya find a cave, where they also find Jay.

Deep in the forest, past the villages, the caves, and the mountains, a small portal opened. A team of 5 ninja fell out, surprised by their surroundings.

"It worked." Kai smiled.

The portal suddenly closed behind them, no way back home.

"We should've planned our way back first." Cole stated. The team nodded in agreement.

"Now what?" Zane asked Lloyd.

"We find Jay." He replied.

"But how? This place is huge! It's an entire realm. He could be anywhere." Nya reminded them.

"Should we split up?" Zane suggested.

"Good idea. Be on the look out." Lloyd replied.

The team ran off in different directions. They were desperately hoping to find the lightning ninja. 

The past few days had been a rough ride. Cole knew that Jay was being hard on himself, which he found unfair. He made it his personal mission to find Jay first and make sure he was okay. He'd hate himself if he was hurt.

Jay was energetic and happy most of the time. Cole could tell when he wasn't. Nya, however, never saw the sad side of her boyfriend. Jay always made sure to keep his feelings from Nya, he tried everything not to effect their relationship. It was never his fault but to Nya, it was.

Nya sprinted through the forest as fast as she could. She wore her ninja gi, her long black hair tied up in a ponytail. She ran for miles and miles, short breaks in between. After a while, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a rustling in the bushes behind her. Spinning around, she began to hear voices. She had to steady her breathing to be able to make out what they were saying.

"I can hear someone near by. It might be a ninja. Keep an eye out." A deep voice spoke.

"Razule." She whispered before slowly backing away and running out into the distance.

She finally found somewhere that could be quite hopeful. It seemed like a dark cave-like structure. Stepping inside, she felt the shift in temperature dramatically. Her breath was visible whenever she breathed out.

It was like a dark tunnel inside. After a few minutes of walking, the atmosphere began to change. Up ahead, there was a blue light. She felt hopeful, knowing that Jay was there. She ran into the next room, stopping as soon as she entered. Her face fell at the sight of just pictures on the walls. It seemed empty.

She wandered up to the pictures, taking a good look at them. There was first a picture of a rollercoaster with a person sat inside of it. The other person was holding it back. She frowned at it as she glanced over at the next image on the wall beside it. It was of Nya being kissed by Bizzaro jay at the autobody shop.

She turned her head to look at the other pictures all around the room, realising they were of her and Jay over the years. A smile formed on her face. The most recent memory was when Jay asked Nya to be his yang. They were hugging.

Nya felt a fluttering in her stomach, but it wasn't like butterflies. It was so much more.

"Jay's the one I've loved all along." She smiled.

A sudden call for help came from outside, which caught Nya's attention. She quickly sprinted out of the cave, spotting Cole nearby.

"Cole? What happened?" Nya asked, panicked.

"They're right behind!" Cole exclaimed.

Shouting and chanting was heard through the forest, getting closer and closer.

"Let's get outta here!" Nya told him, running off. Cole followed her.

"Get back here, ninja!" Someone shouted from behind.

They ran and ran through the forest for minutes until Nya finally found somewhere to hide; some large rocks. She dragged Cole with her. She shushed him as the group of wolves ran past them. As soon as they knew it was safe, they looked around them. Nya spotted a huge cave beside them.

They looked around at their surroundings, glancing up at a throne.

"Maybe this is their palace?" Nya suggested, peering at the rest of the cave.

"Strange throne." Cole stated, looking it up and down.

Suddenly, Nya saw something on the other side of the cold room. It was a statue of some sort. It was completely made of stone. She narrowed her eyes at it before becoming shocked. Cole was paying attention to the rock throne in front of him.

"Cole." She muttered.

Cole glanced over at her and frowned, spotting the statue. "What's that?"

Nya didn't reply. She walked over to it, one step at a time. It was sort of regal.

"Nya? What is it?" Cole repeated impatiently.

She stopped right in front of it. Her heart began to race. She raised her hand and touched the stone cheek on the face of the statue. A tear fell from her eye.

"Jay." She cried.

"What?!" Cole exclaimed, running over to where she was and glancing at the statue. It really was Jay. He looked scared for his life, as if he was being hurt. Cole could feel the panic just by looking at his eyes.

Jay had been frozen.

"This is all my fault." Nya stated. "I shouted at him yesterday. I gave him such a hard time. And now he's stone."

Cole stayed silent.

Nya stood up strong and wiped away her tears. "No. I'm sick of this. Reine has to pay for this."

Cole nodded. "We'll make her pay."

"She can run but she definitely can't hide." 

The two marched out of the cave and out into the forest. They stood at the entrance to the cave.

"Reine?!" Nya shouted, Cole by her side. Nya's tone of voice was angry, angrier than she had ever been before. The love of her life had been turned to stone by Reine. She wasn't entirely sure how but she knew that the idiotic, lying, wolf did it.

"Reine! Show yourself!" Nya continued to yell at the top of her lungs. Soon enough, Reine marched out from the woods, the king and his pack by her side.

"Where's Wu?" She asked.

"Let Jay go." Nya told her.

Reine held her hand out in anger. "Give me Wu."

"We're not just going to give you Wu. We came alone anyway." Cole replied.

Razule groaned. "You and your pathetic team better get me Wu or you can say goodbye to your friend."

Nya turned to look at Cole and sighed. They had been defeated once again.


	8. Stick together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group return back to the Monastery and Kai's suspicions on Cole and Nya's secretive makes him snap. The team decide to head back to Oriona to save Jay.

"I can't believe you guys went to Oriona even though I told you not to." Wu shook his head in disappointment.

"We know what we did was wrong but we needed to save Jay." Lloyd stated, "He's our teammate and our friend."

"I appreciate that you're trying to save him but do you have any idea how dangerous that was? What if something had happened to you? I had no idea where you were!" Wu told him.

"We're truly sorry, Sensei, we really are." Zane sighed.

"Please, help us save Jay." Nya pleaded.

"Well I'm going to have to now, aren't I?" Wu replied. "Don't you think I was trying to protect you? That's why I tell you not to do these sorts of things. It's dangerous. We can't afford to lose people like you. Ninjago needs protecting."

"We know, but the team is important to us too. We've always been here for each other. Don't you remember what you taught us? Never leave another ninja behind." Lloyd reminded him, "Jay has always helped us, now it's our turn to help him."

Wu nodded, "Jay was definitely different from you all."

"Was?! He's not gone, Sensei, we're going to get him back." Cole stated.

"You aren't going anywhere. I'm going to travel to Oriona alone and get him." Wu replied. "And I mean it."

"What?! We can't just stay here!" Nya exclaimed. "We need to help."

"No, you don't. If you come, you'll make it worse. Razule is already expecting me. Bringing you five along will make it easier for them to find me." He explained.

"They're wolves, uncle, they'll sniff you out in minutes," Lloyd told him.

Wu shrugged. "Then I'll be in and out before they can catch me."

Wu headed towards the door of the Monastery. The ninja had of course done things like this in the past, especially when they went to find Zane, but they were always determined to help a friend in need. Jay was definitely in need.

He marched out the door and down the steps, into the distance. As soon as he was out of sight, the team came together, obvious looks of worry and concern on their faces.

"I know how he feels. He hates the thought of losing one of his students. You remember what he was like when he lost Morro." Lloyd sighed.

"We aren't going to lose Jay and you know that," Kai responded. "If Wu wants to do something, he will do it and he will not give up."

Zane nodded in agreement. He had a very strong friendship with Jay and he knew a lot of secrets that the rest of the team did not. The Nindroid was quite good at keeping secrets. He was, of course, worried about his friend as much as the others were.

"Well, we can't just sit around here and wait all day. Either we go back to Oriona too or we die of boredom and worry here. Your choice." Cole snapped.

"What's up with you?" Kai frowned.

"I'm just dying to get back into action," Cole stated, his hands in fists.

Kai peered over at his sister, who wasn't giving eye contact to anyone. She looked down as if she was guilty or knew something. He knew his sister better than she knew herself, he was going to find out what was wrong whether she liked it or not.

Nya glanced over at Cole and headed over to him. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

He nodded and they both went inside, leaving the rest of the team stood outside rather confused.

"What was that about?" Lloyd frowned.

Kai frowned, "I think they know something that we don't."

"What are you suggesting?" Zane wondered.

"Either something is going on between them or they've seen Jay," Kai replied.

"I don't think there would be anything going on between them. They aren't the sort of people I would see being together. I know there was a lot of drama about it in the past, but they're only friends and I know you can see that too. Besides, neither one of them would hurt Jay's feelings like that." Lloyd explained.

Kai nodded. "So they've seen Jay."

"Wouldn't they tell us if they had seen Jay, though? After all, they care about him more than we do, so they would let the rest of the team know if something was wrong, right?" Zane told him.

"I don't think so..." Kai narrowed his eyes at the door they had entered just moments ago.

Nya wandered into the main room of the Monastery, Cole followed close behind. She stopped in the middle of the room, a worried expression on her face. Cole frowned as he spotted how concerned she looked.

"Are you okay?" He asked wearily.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Sensei doesn't even know where Jay is and I'm worried that neither of them will return. Reine and Razule are capable of so much and the pack of wolves seem so powerful. I don't think they'd be able to fight them by themselves."

Cole placed a hand on Nya's shoulder and gave her a friendly smile. "I know what you saw was... unsettling," He shivered at the thought, "I get it, but we have to believe in Wu. He's strong. And I know that he will bring Jay back safely, okay? Everything will be fine."

"After how I saw Jay earlier, I'm really not sure that he'll be safe. I mean, we only saw him as a statue, what if he was hurt or something?" Nya asked, her eyebrows creased with worry.

"I'm sure he's completely fine," Cole responded.

"But this is Jay we're talking about," Nya told him.

"Are you trying to say that Jay is weak? Because he's really not--" Cole snapped.

Nya shook her head, "No! Of course not! Don't you remember how Sensei said that Jay was 'definitely different to the rest of us' before he left?"

Cole thought for a second. "I did wonder what he was talking about..."

"Well, what he meant was that Jay always put others before himself." She told him.

"But so do we." Cole frowned.

"No, I mean, he'd rather risk his life for others than save himself." She replied.

"So do we."

"What I'm trying to say is... Jay is more of a protector than a fighter. We like to fight; he likes to protect. Don't you remember how many times he's saved us? Or haven't you noticed?" Nya asked him, backing up her boyfriend.

"Of course I've noticed. I've been trying to tell you guys for years!" Cole exclaimed.

"Well, what if he was trying to protect someone and he got hurt?" She asked, a worried tone of voice.

Cole placed his hands on her shoulders again, catching her full attention.

"He's fine," He told her. "Stressing about it will only make it worse."

Nya looked down at the floor as Cole stepped back a little, putting his arms back down by his side. She nodded slowly.

"I just don't want to lose him," She sighed.

"And you won't. I promise," He responded.

"Thanks, Cole. I don't know what I'd do without you," She smiled slightly, but it was, of course, a fake smile.

At that moment, Kai burst into the room, followed by both Lloyd and Zane. Kai looked angry whilst the other two seemed uneasy.

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO!" Kai shouted.

"What?!" Cole and Nya jumped, startled that they had been listening in on their conversation.

"Kai, for goodness sake, you can't just invade people's privacy like that!" Lloyd told his best friend.

"I bet they were about to kiss!" Kai snarled.

"Seriously?! You thought something was going on? I would never like Nya like that," Cole turned to her, "No offence."

"None taken." She replied.

"Then what were you talking about?!" Kai exclaimed, frowning.

"Not what you thought, obviously!" Cole shouted.

Kai stepped forward, getting into Cole's face. They were a similar height, Cole being slightly taller, but Kai wasn't afraid of the muscular man stood before him.

"What were you talking about?" Kai asked, a serious tone of voice.

Cole refused to say anything. He hated what he had seen and the last thing he wanted to do was worry anyone else. Plus, it wasn't any of Kai's business what they were talking about anyway.

"Jay."

Kai turned away from Cole to look at his sister, who was stood to the side. She looked rather worried.

"What?" Kai took a step towards her.

"We saw Jay. But he wasn't himself. He was turned into a statue by Reine." She explained.

"What? What did you just say?" Kai's eyes widened, his voice shaky.

Cole stayed silent. Everyone else was shocked.

"You kept it from us?" Zane frowned.

"I'm sorry, I just--" Nya began, starting to panic a little.

Kai cut her off by putting his hand up in front of her face. He turned to the door, frustration in his face. Nya quickly shut her mouth, worried about what her brother was going to do.

"We need to follow Wu," He stated.

A mixture of concerned and shocked faces spread among the ninja. Kai wasn't the sort of person to come up with ideas such as disobeying Wu's rules, he didn't like it very much. This was different.

"Are you crazy?! He'll kill us!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"He'll be dead before we will if we don't go!" Kai replied, arguing with the green ninja.

Lloyd stared at the floor for a second.

"Don't tell me you're actually thinking about it," Cole spoke up.

"What other option do we have, Cole? Wu has no idea where Jay is. And Reine is expecting him; she'll be keeping a close eye on every part of that place!" Lloyd responded almost instantly.

Zane shook his head, "It's too dangerous. Wu was right. Ninjago needs protecting and if we all go, we might not all make it back."

"Well then we'll leave you three behind," Kai stated before leaving the room and heading towards the main door of the Monastery. The team exchanged looks and followed him out the door.

"Kai, wait!" Nya shouted.

Kai stopped, rolled his eyes, and turned to face his desperate sister.

"If we're going to save Jay, we need to work as a team. Not one person does one thing and the rest do something else," She told him.

"So what do you suggest?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"We need to stick together," Nya replied.

Lloyd shook his head, "If we stick as a group, that will make it easier for them to find us. We need to distract them. Head in different directions. Kai, Zane, and I will find Wu. Nya and Cole will head back to wherever Jay was and try and turn him back to normal."

"Sounds like a brilliant plan," Zane stated with a smile.

"But Nya was right, we really do need to work as a team," Lloyd said, "We've lost the connection between us and it's dragging us down. We need to work together otherwise we can't save Jay. Now, who are we?"

"Ninja." They all stated out of unison in a relatively dull tone of voice.

"Who are we?" Lloyd repeated with a wide smile on his face.

The team began to smile, "Ninja."

"I can't hear you! Who are we?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Ninja!" They responded happily.

"Come on, hands in," Lloyd told them, laughing slightly. He moved his arm out so that it was in front of him, his hand flat so that the palm was facing down towards the ground.

They all did the same, their hands on top of each others'.

"Ninja, GO!"


	9. Statues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya and Cole head back to the cave together yet they can't think of any way to bring him back. But soon enough, Nya comes up with the perfect idea and she desperately hopes it will work.

Cole and Nya marched through the dark forest like mice, hoping to not get spotted by the wolves. They were silent; scared to talk. It was close to being midnight, almost pitch black, the wolves could attack from any direction. 

Cole could feel the tension in the air. It was thick. He felt as if he could feel the pain that Jay was going through just thinking of the statue. He didn't want to see that again.

He glanced to the side of him, spotting Nya, who seemed rather uncomfortable.

"Kai was being immature earlier," Cole told her. She remained still for a few minutes before nodding.

"But that's not what you're worried about, is it?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"What's up?" He wondered, hoping to get an answer.

She stayed silent. She wanted to speak but no words were coming out of her mouth. All she could think about was her boyfriend.

"It's about Jay, isn't it?" He spoke. She nodded.

Cole sighed, "We're both worried about him, I know, but we have to stay strong for him. We'll make everything right."

"But what if we don't, Cole? What if we lose him? What if he's gone forever?" Nya blurted out.

"He can't be. I know it. We can save him," Cole told her reassuringly.

"How can you stay so calm about this?!" She exclaimed, anger in her face.

"Believe me, I'm not calm. I'm screaming inside. I haven't stopped screaming since I laid my eyes on him yesterday. I don't like to show how I feel. And if Jay isn't here to keep everything strong and positive, then I'll do it," He explained.

"You really are Jay's best friend," Nya smiled slightly.

"We're been through a lot together, and I know you two have too. I care about Jay just as much as you do. I hate to see him hurt. It's like my whole body has shattered into a million tiny pieces. He taught me to be myself, to open up to everyone. I'm not going to let him go that easily," He continued.

"Thanks, Cole," Nya replied.

"For what?" He frowned.

"For being a good friend to Jay. You were the friend he always needed," She responded.

The next few moments were silent again. Nya never knew how close the two boys were. She thought it was just some casual friendship like everyone else had. She was most definitely wrong. It was special. They both trusted each other with their hearts. 

After about 5 minutes of more walking, the two arrived at the foot of the Frewilde Cave. They shot each other worried looks before heading in sneakily.

"I doubt anyone will be here. They're probably all outside looking for us and Wu," Cole told her. She nodded in agreement, nervous chills filling her body.

Cole held his hand out for Nya to take. She looked down and put her hand in his. They marched through the cave together, strength overtaking their nerves. The wandered up to where the statue was. Cole felt his heart break again. Nya let go of Cole's hand and raised it up to her face, shocked at the sight once again. She couldn't handle seeing it. Tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks, and onto the cold hard floor. Cole spotted her crying and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. 

"It's gonna be okay, we'll save him," Cole reassured her.

After a few moments, Nya pulled away, looked Cole in the eyes and nodded.

She turned back to face her boyfriend. She stared at it for a second.

"You good?" Cole wondered, hoping she was alright. 

"Yep," She nodded. 

She raised her hand up to Jay's cheek, forgetting how cold it was. Cole watched, his heart melting.

"We'll save you, I promise," She told her boyfriend, desperately hoping that he could hear her.

Nya put her hand back down by her side and turned to face Cole. "Any ideas?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we better think fast before someone returns."

Kai, Lloyd, and Zane marched through the forest, desperate to find their sensei.

"Where could he be?" Lloyd wondered, looking around at all his surroundings in close detail.

"Um, let me think, anywhere?!" Kai exclaimed in anger.

"Calm down, Kai," Zane told his teammate.

"This is frustrating," Kai groaned.

They had been walking for miles and there was still no sign of anyone. Not even the wolves.

"We have to remain patient, Kai," Zane reminded him.

"You're starting to sound like him now," Kai rolled his eyes.

Lloyd and Zane exchanged looks of frustration. Kai hadn't stopped complaining and it was getting on their nerves.

"I can't believe those idiots didn't tell us about Jay," Kai groaned.

"They aren't idiots. They were trying to protect us," Zane told him.

Kai stopped, causing the other two to stop too. Kai turned to face them in anger.

"From what?!" He shouted.

"From the truth," The Nindroid replied.

Kai rolled his eyes once again and continued to walk.

Lloyd turned to Zane as they wandered through the forest, "We're supposed to be working together, not complaining all the time."

"Try telling him that," Zane sighed.

"He needs to chill," Lloyd agreed.

"Kai," Zane spoke up.

"We can't keep stopping, we're supposed to be searching for Wu, remember?" The fire ninja complained once again.

"No, someone needs to say something. Ever since this whole thing began with Reine, you've been acting like a jerk. You've really began to show that you don't care about anyone but yourself," Lloyd folded his arms, "Either you treat everyone as if they're your family and teammates or you don't remain a part of this team any longer."

Kai frowned.

"We're sick of all of your complaining. It's all we're heard on the journey here. You could at least try and be positive, especially for Jay," Zane added.

Kai sighed, "You're right. I've been a mega jerk. Ugh, Reine just--"

"Angers you?" Lloyd wondered.

Kai nodded slowly.

"Us too. Let's just work together from now on, okay?" Lloyd suggested. He nodded.

"Ugh! We've tried everything! How else are we supposed to save him?!" Nya exclaimed in frustration, sitting on the floor cross-legged.

"There has to be something we're missing," Cole thought for a second, pacing up and down the far right corner of the cave. 

Nya gasped, a lightbulb lighting up above her head. Cole glanced over at her.

"Jay once made me watch a sci-fi movie where the main character is turned into a statue and their love has to show how much they care about them," Nya explained, "What if it's like that?"

"I don't know. That's just a movie, Nya," Cole thought for a moment.

"But it's worth a try, right?" Nya smiled.

"Okay, and how are you going to do that exactly?" Cole folded his arms.

She thought to herself for a second and then her eyes lit up. She jumped up onto her feet.

"You stay here, I'll be back in a minute," She called before sprinting out of the cave.

"Jee, thanks for leaving me. Sure, I'll take down all the wolves by myself," Cole murmured sarcastically. 

The earth ninja sighed and turned to face his best friend, who was still very much a statue. 

"I'm sorry, buddy, I'm sorry for everything," He sighed. 

Cole hated himself for the way that he treated Jay in the past. Jay was only angry because he thought he was losing Nya. He should never have retaliated the way that he did, which made the situation a whole lot worse. Jay had always been his closest friend and to think that he harmed him, whether it was physically or mentally, made Cole scream inside even more.

"You have no idea how much I hate myself right now... I should never have hurt you," Cole couldn't even look at Jay anymore.

Jay always thought everyone hated him but he still continued to be his old happy self anyway, which made Cole proud. He wasn't scared to be himself. 

"Ugh! It's been so difficult without you, I just want you back," Cole began to tear up. 

"Cole?" 

He quickly wiped away his tears and looked up to spot Nya in the doorway of the cave holding a pile of something in her hands.

"Did you find what you needed?" Cole pretended to act okay.

"Yup. I think this should do the trick," She put the pile on the floor.

Cole glanced down at them, spotting they were all pictures of the couple.

"Aw, Jaya pictures?" Cole smiled.

Nya returned the smile and nodded.

She took a deep breath, "I'm just hoping he can hear us."

Cole stood back and let her do her thing.

She picked up a picture of when Jay was unlocking his true potential. 

"I-- ugh, I don't even know how to start," She smiled, "You saved my life that day. You pretended to be someone you weren't to impress me but I could see right through you. I knew who you really were before our date, Jay."

She probably looked like a weirdo talking to a statue but she thought it would make all the difference. Cole smiled at the sight of her opening up for the first time he had seen in forever.

She picked up another picture of when Jay offered Nya his pudding cup back when they were teachers. 

"I could tell that you were upset that day. You thought I hated you because you were 'being annoying' but actually, I was grateful for you that day. You really showed that you cared," Nya spoke.

She glanced back at Cole, who edged her on to show another picture. She was beginning to lose hope.

She next showed a picture of when the two had first met. She smiled once again.

"I remember this like it was yesterday. The moment I looked at you, I knew there was something about you. Something special. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, and I still can't, but that feeling will always be there when I look at you. I never believed in love at first sight until then," She added, her smile fading. She looked at Cole, who smiled at her reassuringly.

"It's not working, Cole," Nya sighed.

"Keep going," Cole told her.

"It won't work!" Nya exclaimed.

"You can do it," Cole replied.

She glanced back down at the pile and picked another picture up. 

"Can't you remember when we were at the lighthouse, before I pushed you through the portal?" She desperately hoped for a reply but nothing happened. Tears began to form in her eyes as she glanced up at her still-frozen boyfriend. 

The rest of the team wandered in the cave, hearing voices inside. They froze at the entrance, spotting the two.

"I told you that you are the only one I've let into my heart," She cried, "And that I didn't know how to tell you but I saw a glimpse into our future, the first time we met. I remember seeing the relief and confusion on your face. I remember it all. I remember it all so clearly. I told you that I had to protect you but I haven't. I really haven't. I told you to save me and you did. You always save me. You always do. Please just say something; say anything. Let me know you can hear me."

Cole became really worried about her. She was crying her eyes out, trying so so hard to get Jay to return to normal. That's all she ever wanted.

She picked up the picture of herself dying in Jay's arms. The disbelief and hurt in his eyes made her cry even more. "Tell me you remember this! You can't forget, Jay! I can't be the only person to remember this! I can't! I need you! I need you to remember! Just say anything, please!"

She threw the picture at the floor and put her soft hands on his stone cheeks, tears falling down her cheeks like an overflowing river. "I can't lose you. Please, Jay. You are the only person I have ever loved. I love you! I love you so much!"

Nya fell to the floor, crying. Cole rushed over to her, hugging her and supporting her. 

The rest of the team could feel their hearts breaking from afar. They wandered over quietly, trying not to disturb them. Cole glanced up at them and shook his head, silently telling them there was no way of saving their friend now. Tears were falling down his cheeks too. Kai, Lloyd and Zane's eyes were tearing up.

"Guys?" 

Kai, Lloyd and Zane were the first to glance up, realisation smacking them in their faces. Cole then looked up, his eyes wide. He tapped Nya on the arm, who was practically in his arms sobbing. She dried her tears as much as she could and peered at what they were all looking at. She froze, her heart racing.

"J-Jay?" Nya stuttered quietly.

He gave her a wide smile, holding his arms out, hoping she would hug him. 

That was it. That was the feeling she had felt when she had first looked at him. She had known it all along, she just had to dig deep enough. It was love.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. She felt complete once again.

Cole smiled at the sight of the two back together again. So did the other three.

"I'm so so so so sorry, Jay," Nya sobbed.

"You have no reason to be sorry," He responded.

"How did you turn back to normal?" Nya wondered, pulling away from the hug.

"I could hear everything you guys were saying," Jay replied, smiling at both Nya and Cole.

Cole glanced down at the ground, smiling too.

Nya hugged him again, inviting Cole to join. The three hugged until the rest of the team joined together to form a large group hug.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?!" 

They were all startled by a familiar voice at the foot of the cave. 

"Sensei!" They all exclaimed happily.

"I told you to stay behind!" He told them all.

The remained silent for a moment. 

"We saved Jay," Cole smiled.

Wu smiled at the sight of his student being safe.

Lloyd's smile quickly faded as he spotted something behind his uncle.

"Uncle Wu, watch out behind you!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Wu quickly jumped forward and turned to face the entrance of the cave. There was a whole pack of wolves, including Reine and Razule.

Wu stepped back so that he was in line with the team. Jay took a step forward. 

"Everyone behind me," Jay demanded.

"But I--" Kai began.

"Just get behind me!" Jay shouted.

Kai stepped backwards so that he was stood behind the lightning ninja. 

"I guess the silly little lightning ninja has friends after all," Reine teased.

"They're not my friends," Jay replied.

The team frowned, the wolves just laughed.

"They're my family," Jay smirked, "I could never be where I am today without them. They mean the world to me and no pack of stupid wolves will ever change that. We're a team; we stick together."

"You're team is no pack like ours. We're stronger," Reine growled.

"You're right," Jay nodded.

"Jay--" Kai whispered to try and get his attention. Reine smirked.

"But you're just a pack. You all fight individually. And the problem with you, Reine, is that you care about no one but yourself. A team fights as one. We help each other, we have each other's backs, we care about each other more than anyone else. There is no I in team," Jay continued.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to us!" Reine shouted.

"Wu may have hurt you in the past but we didn't do anything. And we all take blame for each other's actions because we stick together. That's the point of a team. So if you want to hurt our master, you'll have to go through us first," Jay replied.

The team behind nodded and smiled in agreement.

Jay raised his hands, not taking his eyes off the wolves. Blue electric orbs formed in his hands. After a few moments of building them up, he shot a continuous blue beam at the wolves, causing them to scream and whimper. The team looked at each other and stepped forward in unison. They all formed beams too and shot them at the wolves. After minutes had passed, a bright light caused everyone to close their eyes for a moment. When they reopened their eyes, they glanced around the cave, realising that the wolf pack had been defeated.

The team exchanged looks before cheering and clapping in happiness. They all made a huge group hug again, hugging and crowding around Jay. 

"What would we do without you, Jay?" Lloyd smiled.

"You are literal legend, Jay," Kai laughed.

The whole team laughed too. 

"So who's ready to head back home?" Jay wondered.

The team all joined hands and wandered out the cave, never to be seen in Oriona again. At least the realm would be at peace now. And the team knew how to stick together.

|The End|

R.I.P to the co-writer of this book, Jake. May you forever rest in peace <3


End file.
